Mr Marriage
by Jedi Muffin
Summary: 7 years after their Finnegan High graduation day, the gang are now in their early 20's. Now they must face the toughtest challenge: adulthood. Adam and Echo's wedding happens and so does Ivy and Slab's, but Adam and his friends must hurry to get a ring for Echo before the chance of him and her getting married disappears... Contains mild language. K


_A/N: I have never wrote a Mr. Young fanfiction before, but I've come to actually enjoy the series. I've watched seasons 1 and 2 on Netflix and watched Season 3 online. I've decided, it's time to take a break from Star Wars and write other things._

7 whole years have passed since the graduation day for Echo, Derby, Ivy, Slab and Dang and the gang stuck together through Finnegan University with Adam once again teaching his girlfriend, best friends and sister. But have you ever wondered, "What happened to the gang after University?". Well, I'll tell their story now.

"7 years," Adam said. "7 years since we left Finnegan. It seems it's gone so fast."

"It does feel like it," Echo started, handing Adam his coffee.

"Ugh!" he says, spitting out the coffee all over his girlfriend. "What did you put in this?"

"Ha!" she laughs. "I put 3 more beans in then you like." she finishes before wiping the coffee off of her dress.

"Well, I don't think you're gonna where that dress again," Adam said.

"Dang!" Echo yelled.

"You called?" Dang said, before Echo and Adam screamed. "What is problem?" he asked.

"It's the same problem! You scared us!" Adam answered.

"I've been trying to stop scaring. Dang!" he said.

"I called?" Dang's mysterious double would say as he appears out of the bloom next to Dang, while all three screamed in shock.

 _Ring ring!_ went the doorbell. _Ring ring!_

"I'll get it," Adam said. He opens the door to find Ivy and her husband-to-be Slab next to her.

"Hey nerds!" Slab said.

"Jordan!" Ivy says, pushing Slab in the chest.

"What? They are dorks!" Slab said

"We just wanted to come by to announce... we're getting married!" Ivy said.

"OK... bye now," Adam said, slamming the door in Slab and Ivy's faces.

"Ow!" they yelled outside.

Adam let out a slight chuckle before Slab yelled,

"I heard you laugh!"

Echo proceeds to the door. She stops to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek but Adam's slight smile turns to a slight frown.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" he said.

Echo lets go of Adam and then continues to walk to the door to let her friends in. She then opens the door, only to be greeted by a bucket of water over her dress as well.

"Oh crap!" Ivy said. "Sorry, I thought you were Adam."

Echo turns her head slightly to look at Adam, who is seemingly asleep on the sofa.

"I have an idea. If you were planning on getting water on Adam, we can do it now if you want," she whispered to them.

"Great idea!" Slab replied.

They tip-toe to the tap and start running water into the bucket of water that Slab and Ivy threw over Echo.

"I'm gonna go and change," Echo said.

With a full bucket of water, Ivy and Slab slowly tip-toe towards Adam and SPLASH! Adam wakes up to see Ivy and Slab with an empty bucket in their hands.

"Ah!" he screamed and he looks down to see himself covered in water. "Ah!"

"Don't worry Adam! It's only us!" Ivy said.

"Ah!" he screamed.

A couple of hours later, and after a chat with Ivy and Slab, Adam thinks of something Slab did to Ivy - propose to Echo. At first, he thought that she'd say no, but he thought and decided she might say yes. The next day, Ivy and Slab pick up Adam to go shopping for a nice ring for Adam to propose to Echo with.

"Thanks guys," Adam said. "I can't wait to find a nice ring."

"You can choose any ring... that's under $250," Slab said.

"Uh, thanks..." Adam replied.

After arriving at the ring shop, Adam, Ivy and Slab look around for a ring that will suit Echo. Slab heads off to buy the ring case and Adam and Ivy look for a beautiful ring. After looking at many, many rings, they find the perfect one - a silver ring with diamonds on the top.

"Perfect..." Adam said.

"Yeah, it's lovely..." Ivy said. The two siblings decided they should buy the ring.

"I hope it's not too expensive," Adam said.

"Well, if it is," Ivy started, "We can just get money to buy it."

"WHAT?!" Adam yelled.

"I said $5,000," the shopkeeper said.

"Oh crap," Adam said.

"Well, I guess we could snoop into Mom's bank account and get some money," Ivy said. "You must be good at hacking."

"Oh I'm crap at hacking. We'll have to find some other way of getting money," Adam replied.

Slab walks over and said,

"What's up?"

Adam remarks, "And I have the perfect idea."

The trio go to Finnegan High. Upon arriving, they come into contact with Tater, and try to avoid him. After successfully distracting Tater, Ivy and Adam commands this of Slab,

"Go and get their lunch money!"

Eventually, Slab returns with over $500 in his pocket and said,

"Well, they did have lots of money."

"Oi!" a voice said. "Get back here!" The voice is revealed to be Tater and demands that Slab, Ivy and Adam return here with the money.

"Wait, is that..." Tater starts. "Adam! Ivy! Slab!"

The three stop in their tracks, before reluctantly turning to see Tater. The Principal walks slowly towards the three and crosses his arms when he stops in front of them.

"How are you doing?" he asked and hugged the three.

"Well, umm, I'm saving up for a ring to propose to Echo and umm..." Adam started. He was interrupted by Tater.

"Not to worry!" Tater started. "How much left is the ring?"

"$4,250..." Adam quietly mutters.

"What?" Tater asked.

"I said $4,250," Adam replied.

"Well, right now I can only give you $4,000. I hope you can get the final $250," Tater said, reaching for his pockets. "But, to get this $4,000, you must complete these trials."

"Oh come on!" Adam said.

"Gimme!" Ivy commanded, trying to grab Tater's wallet.

"Ah! But these seven trials aren't as hard as you think," Tater claimed. "Wait here and I'll get the list."

"Well, I don't know what I'm gonna tell Echo," Adam said.

To Be Continued.

 **Afternote by Author: Thanks for reading this story! I will post Chapter 2 soon and I really hope you enjoyed. And if you haven't already, go watch Mr. Young. It's a great show.**


End file.
